User blog:Hippie Rat/The Avengers vs The Justice League
My season one finale. This one was so chaotic I had to make a key and learn how to do colored text (hopefully I did it correctly). Holy shit it was a pain to set up the battle. Writing these battles are typically fun, especially when things are just coming to you easily, but setups like these so you understand who's saying what are annoying as fuck. The chosen characters were the main 6 Avengers from the movie Marvel's The Avengers, the main 3 Justice League characters, and then a few cameos. Please don't get mad because I "forgot" characters. This was tough enough to write with just these guys. Anyway, without further ado, Marvel Comics's main superhero team The Avengers vs Detective Comics's main superhero team The Justice League. New update: I have taken your...shall I say..."constructive criticism" into account and added new lyrics for a few characters on the Justice League. You can rejoice. I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Key Captain America/Superman Iron Man/Batman Black Widow/Wonder Woman Hulk/Robin Hawkeye/Flash Thor/Green Lantern Nick Fury/Martian Manhunter Quicksilver/Aquaman Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! The Avengers vs The Justice League! Begin! The Avengers: I am sick of motherfucking DC! Is that too sophisticated? Alright. Code Green, Avengers Initiative. Avengers, assemble! Make Justice League tremble! More than when their parents died. I don't dwell on the past. This shit's Quicksilver fast. Bet you didn't see that coming. Ain't that kick-ass? Language! Time ta get Hulk-busting. A move on this joint, Hulk smash and stomp the house, You don't like me mad, I'm bad, you're a bat, a nerd, a louse. Barton's goin hardening the sharpshooter super, While Robin Hood here should stick to his Queen entrepreneur. Move aside, boys, let an empowering woman rock the mic, You're a pawn getting bitten by a паук calling truth lasso a lie. I'm a god, I'm flyting with a trochee, Lord of Lightning, while you're getting Loki'd. Okay Batso, time to let a real star Stark start sparks, Never in the same room as Wayne, but he belongs in Arkham. You're just another pretty face facing the super soldier spitting Kryptonite, I'll take your fortress, put in solitude, no salute, frozen in ice. GG, DC, yo Sherlock, you're myths, not legends, You'll destroy populations for yourselves, I think they need avenged. Justice League: How cute, you losers consider yourselves big and bulk, Well, homies, that rhyme scheme was scarier than the Hulk. Good luck avenging this, Brucey will be pissed, Cause he can't match to our army, face the dawn of justice. I am the night, so you best head toward the light, I bring thugs like you fright, even if faking my death is in the right. Yo, Robin, you think they should've made the Dark Knight rise? Holy Teen Titans, Batman, I..haven't even heard of these guys. Look up in the sky, ain't a bird nor plane, feel the pain, Reflect bullets off my brain and jog alongside a train. An Uncle Sam wannabe, don't deserve to wear red, white, and blue, You're too old, you ain't cold, yo I can see right through you. You're messing with a princess, I'm facing against eye candy, So go back to Cinderella and the rest of Disney. Because that's what you get when you messin' with royalty, Lara Croft getting lost in the Amazon, now bow down to me. Now that the Big Three are through I can break the sound barrier with my raps, Ain't no Sonic nor Bolt nor Speedy Gonzalez gonna play you faster than the Flash. So don't you dare try to spit darker than Parallax, Y'all don't have the willpower to face Hal Jordan on the tracks. I read your thoughts, you got none, this brain over brawn, I can stretch my leg over to Norway and kick you in the J'onn J'onnzz. Yo, Poseidon and Triton and Jacques Cousteau got no shit on me, I'm the ruler of the seven seas, so bow down to me. Avengers: We're taking down gods, robots, and space pimps, who do you fight? Jim Carrey, a clown, a couple stray cats, and a bald guy. We respect our whole squad, right down to the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Stomping HYDRA, man, we're thunder like the hammer you're not worthy to wield. Justice League: You all act like hot stuff while I'm straight-up powered by the sun, We rock the best cinematic universe since before Batman begun. Avengers better surrender against the Justice League or, You bitches gonna lose the Infinity War. Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Poll Who won? The Avengers The Justice League